


印随

by linerqian



Category: SPL II: A Time for Consequences
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linerqian/pseuds/linerqian
Summary: 西皮：洪爷/晋肉渣注目霸道黑帮老大和女王典狱长实在是太萌啦啦啦啦啦啦啦一句“要不是我当年他就在柬埔寨被剁碎喂了狗”直接脑出个前传！！！！炸裂地兜售安利！！！！请遵守法律法规，爱护动物。剧情需要切勿随意模仿。





	印随

混乱。

脏污。

大脑皮层迟钝地反映着，他听见含混的争执——是他听不懂的语言。

额角滴淌的血凝结在皮肤上，皱缩成可怖的形状，过长的头发遮没眼睛，污浊地粘在一处。

他在哪儿？

自己是要死了吗？

他徒劳地抠着身下的破木板，指甲早已在挣扎时迸裂；可是他感觉不到，痛楚和恐惧仿佛已经从这具身体里抽离，只剩下空落落的躯壳。

一道光突然照进来。

亮得灼痛他的眼球。

他下意识地眯起眼睛，想要往暗处挪动过去；无奈却被脚踝上的铁链限制了动作，只带出徒劳的撞击声。

“多大？”说话人声音尚有着少年的清脆，却又显得老成无比。

刺眼的阳光笼在来人的周遭，形成一道模模糊糊的光圈。

“十一，少爷。”

“送到哪儿？”

“这是送到柬埔寨的货，这个不听话得很，就单独关着。”

“病的？”

“啊不碍事，不过是点皮肉伤。”

“派什么用？”那人的声音一点点靠近，走路都很艰难的样子。

“这……少爷还是不必知道的好。”

“我怎么不能咳咳咳……问了？！”那人声音突然拔高，紧接着便是一连串闷声呛咳。

地上那个瘦弱的身影突然动了动，被叫做少爷的人一点点蹲下来，跟在一旁的男人赶忙伸手去扶。

“你叫咳咳，叫什么？”少爷看向他的眼睛很平静，和他见过的所有的眼睛都不一样。

明明依旧只有十几岁光景，眼底却是死水一般幽深，浓重的阴影遮掩去一切光。

欲望、恐惧、贪婪，他在这双眼里统统看不到。

“……”

“你……没有，名字？”少爷仿佛很虚弱的样子，每说一句话就要停上很久，喘息不匀。

“你刚才说，他……很能打？”少爷见他对自己的问话毫无反应，便转头问跟着来的男人。

“是，刚弄上船的时候咬伤了好几个伙计；这不，好好招呼了一顿就关起来了，”船老大的声音带着讨好，一边伸手向少爷展示了自己留在那个人手臂外侧的深刻咬痕，“连我都被这小鬼咬了，这他娘的，他不会是属狗吧。”

“狼。”

“啊？”

“他是头狼，关不住的。”洪文刚觉得自己一定是疯了，他第一次有了如此强烈的，拥有什么的欲望。

“……少爷的意思是？”

“他叫什么？”保镖搀扶着他，拄着拐一点点站起来。

“没有名字，”船老大搓了搓手，缩着肩膀的样子形容猥琐，“香港买来的，再说了，叫什么不都一样嘛。”

“晋。”洪文刚把捂住口鼻的手绢递还给保镖，瞥了呆立一旁的船老大，“这个人我保了。”

“这这这，少爷，这我也做不了主啊。”

“哦，那我的话……也不作数？”少爷脸上有着同年龄不相称的阴鸷，只一眼，保镖迅速拔枪上了膛。

“蝼蚁，我愿意捏死几个，就捏死几个……”洪文刚苍白瘦削的脸上波澜不惊，甚至连厌恶也看不到，像是盯着海里一块无奇的浮木，“洪家掌门，只有一个。”

在场所有人心里无不惊了一跳——洪家大少，靠着一颗人工的心脏，有今时无明朝地过活，竟是暗地里包藏了这么大的野心。

“再看，我连你一起打死。”保镖应声，手忙脚乱地收了枪，上前去从船老大手里接过奄奄一息的少年。

晋。

日出之时，万物屮萌。

——以后就是他的名字了吗？

“阿晋，你在这里等着。”

阿晋点点头，他抱着少爷的球杆和背包，听话地蹲到洪家老宅的门口。

跟在洪文刚身后的男人比他高了一个头，阿晋有点羡慕地盯着两人的背影——什么时候，他也能站在那个位置就好了。

一只虎斑的野猫悄无声息地走过来，在距离他几步开完停下，绿莹莹的眼睛同他的对视。

那猫歪着脑袋瞧了半天，阿晋也跟着歪了脑袋。它跟着走到阿晋脚边，在他光裸的脚踝上蹭了蹭。

柔软的皮毛带着温驯，隐约透露出几分亲昵。许是他身上也有着那种动物的气息，才叫它如此毫无防备地亲近。

接连两个礼拜，少爷天天在自己的公寓和老宅来往。听碎嘴的下人议论，洪老爷子还没来得及留下个没病没痛又有魄力的三儿子，便突然得了急病，怕是撑不过这个秋天。

阿晋照旧蹲在花坛沿上默不作声，他一遍遍摸着虎斑猫柔软的背脊，想起昨夜撞见少爷独自坐在阳台门内。他想上前给他盖条毛毯，却听到少爷不知是呓语还是惊风了的胡话，反反复复念叨着一句，我不能死，我不能死。

你不会死的，不会。阿晋在呢。

似乎是被揉得痛了，虎斑猫炸了满身的毛，怪叫一声，一瞬便逃窜得无影无踪。

虎斑猫一连消失了好几天，他有些失落，那是他拥有过的最温热柔软的一张毛皮。

少爷送走他那天，恰好是他十二岁生日。

其实没人记得清他的生日，包括他自己。他的生日，便是少爷把他从集装箱里救回来的日子。

“老爷子，快不行了，”两人并排坐在商务车的后排，少爷淡漠地盯着空气里虚无的一点，“家里上下都乱，一时保不住你。”

“是。”

“别死了，等着你回来派用场呢。”

“……是。”

后来少爷只来看过他一次。

铁丝围笼的角斗场，十个年纪相仿的佼佼者，最后立着的，只剩阿晋一个。

他晃了晃被殴打得有些眩晕脑袋，反手擦掉淌到眼睛里的血。

阿晋侧头啐了一口血水，不顾教官的大声咒骂，拼命凑到少爷站立的方向。

“我打得怎么样？！”重逢的喜悦叫他有些兴奋，他贪婪地看着那人，每一秒都是无比地奢侈——只是少爷似乎比之前更加消瘦。

少爷不知从什么时候开始，养成了晒人工日光浴的习惯，可黝黑的肤色下只有病态和孱弱。

少爷也不知从什么时候开始戴起了眼镜，却遮不住眼下那圈浓重的阴影。

“困兽之斗，不够漂亮。”少爷看了眼他身后，满地或死或伤的失败者，嘴角扯出一个轻蔑的弧度。

“洪爷，手术已经安排好了，您随时可以过去。”

“嗯。”

“少爷还会来吗？”阿晋问出这一声，便是无比地后悔。

四周的嘈杂混乱一瞬便停了。

——是生是死，是去是留，来到这里的第一秒，你的命就不再属于你自己了。

教官的话，阿晋自然不会不记得。只是说不清楚的情绪突然作祟，叫他心里那点不切实际的幻想蠢蠢欲动。

“活着，”出乎所有人意料，少爷竟然停下步子答了，“你能活着见到我时，自然会再见到我。”

擒拿解套，横挡，侧踹，反手侧切颈项。

凌厉一气呵成。

冲上来的保镖好几个带着枪，却是还没来得及上膛，就被他踹断了腕骨。

“是你们大佬马上风，不关我事啊。”阿晋回手两枪，正中面前对手眉心。

极细的钢丝线，只消几秒，便能彻底割断喉管。他一边卖力地摆着腰臀，一边把缠在手里的钢丝线一寸寸勒紧。

没有什么感觉，只知道手心勒出的血痕有些湿滑，他握不紧枪把。

对方一波波冲上来，即使他反应再快也有些疲于应付。

脑后掌风袭来，他没来得及回身；只听一声子弹破空轻响，来人却倒在一步开外。

阿晋抬头看了眼窗外，冰冷的红点在眼底一晃，又迅速转向。

“收工。”

耳机里传来教官的声音，他点点头，干脆地拧断最后一个人的脖子，随手在那人衬衫前襟上蹭掉手心的血痕。

“阿晋，打得真漂亮！”

“谢了。”扛着狙击枪的少年从天台上的掩护点上跳下来，阿晋牵了牵嘴角，伸手扶了一把。

“没想到毕业测试这么简单，我还担心了半天，”对方无所谓地耸耸肩，背着枪毫无戒备地走到前面。“这回死了几个？”

“……除你之外。”他悄无声息地快走两步，拔出了后腰上的匕首。阿晋迅速捂住对方的嘴，右手毫不迟疑地从脖颈一侧捅进去。

噗嗤——

利刃割开皮肉，心脏像泵一般推挤着血流涌出血管的声音，在暗沉的夜幕下显得无比清晰。那个人甚至来不及挣扎，瞪大了双眼便瘫软下去。

这人叫什么，Blade？Edge？

都无所谓了，现在不过是一具尸体。

“这么天真，也能活到今时今日，真是奇迹。”阿晋歪头想了片刻，扯下尸体胸前的铜牌。

进入训练营的第一天，教官就告诉他们，走到最后的，只可能有一个。

再见面时，少爷就不再是少爷，而是成了洪爷。

洪家血脉里想必是有着常人难及的坚忍，当年被料定再撑不过三个月的旧掌门，生生在鬼门关前转了两年。

待那病痨鬼般的大少爷坐上了头把交椅，方才撒手人寰。

洪老爷子一去，上上下下多少势力暗中跃跃欲试，洪文刚却是毫不含糊地件件摆了平。

而今，无论新旧堂口，都是心服口服地称一声洪爷。

阿晋贸贸然地走进会客室，没想到少爷竟亲自现身。

他慌张地把满是血污的袖管藏到身后，又突然意识到满身血腥气息却是遮掩不去。

“少、少爷。”

“活着？”洪文刚的分头打理得一丝不苟，低头抚着拐杖顶端浮凸的精致花纹。

“他是最后唯一通过测试的学员。”教官见无人答话，便自顾接了一句。

“唔。”少爷摆摆手，贴身保镖会意地清了场。

一时间，房内只剩下少爷和自己。

暗灰渗水的四壁，即便华丽的装潢也掩不住周遭死亡的腐臭。

“少……洪爷。”阿晋两手背在背后用力地捏紧，声音里犹自带着兴奋和不安。

他突然意识到，自己许是该改口。

“外人面前再改口。”

“是。”

少爷的拐杖轻轻敲了敲阿晋的膝盖，他仰起脖子，声音轻柔：“比上回见的时候高了。”

阿晋利落地跪到少爷面前，习惯性地垂下眼帘，“托少爷的福。”

“听说你们，”洪文刚吃吃笑了两声，才接了下句，“你们还学了口交？”

阿晋闻言，猛地抬眼看了眼少爷，却对上他极少见的笑颜，没有深入眼底，只是牵扯一边嘴角，好整以暇地看着他的手足无措。

他猜不透少爷是喜是怒。

要是他知道自己不仅学了口交，还学会用下半身讨好男人或女人，他会不会直接一枪崩了自己？

不，也许少爷压根就不在意。他不过是一时新鲜救了自己，对一个蝼蚁，又怎会分心在乎自己的死活呢？

阿晋快被自己的猜测弄疯，无奈抬头看向少爷。

“学得如何，我试试？”

阿晋登时头脑一片空白，他感觉到一阵眩晕——自从十六岁那年，一边喊着少爷的名字一边达到高潮以外，他便不再有这般体会。

他匍伏到少爷两腿之间，叼住西裤拉链，一点点拉开。舌尖隔着内裤濡湿硬挺那话儿的同时，自己也瞬间起了反应。

阿晋用力张嘴，每一次吞吐都把阳根吞到喉咙深处，喉头因为生理性反呕而不停抽搐，反复刺激着阴茎顶端，同时两手极富技巧地抚弄着底部饱胀的囊袋。

“慢……点。”少爷一手扶住了阿晋的肩膀，吐息急促不稳。

他闻言放慢了动作，因为反呕而略微泛红的眼角含着水汽，往上瞥时似带了春情。

许久，少爷退出来，射在他脸侧。

少爷挑起一丝粘在他唇边的白浊，带些歉意地扯扯嘴角；他随手从熨贴的西装外侧袋掏出块手绢，替阿晋擦掉了射到他脸上的精液。

“学得，不错。”

阿晋慌张地接过手绢，低头擦拭。他偷偷闻着上头混合了古龙水和极淡的医院消毒水的味道，只觉得下身硬得更厉害。

阿晋对着镜子，一点一点抚平妥帖的西装上根本不存在的褶皱。

铁灰色，少爷说他穿这个颜色最好看，显瘦。

他便把其他颜色的西装统统扔了，各式各样的铁灰色塞了满满一衣橱。

他又是对着镜子照了半天，少爷说了，最喜欢他的侧脸，棱角分明的面相。

他说少爷，人都嫌这面相命苦妨人，就你喜欢。

少爷听了冷哼一声，命，我便是你的命，苦么？

留声机里，唱针贴合着胶木唱片的表面，流畅地响起他最喜欢的歌剧。

洪爷，早不再是那个会在低垂晦暗的夜幕下，用冰凉且汗津津的手握住他的，惶惑呢喃着，我不能死我不能死的洪家大少。

他却始终是他捡回来的阿晋。

洪爷来堂口视察，回回都是阿晋亲自接待。

一个外人也无。

他进了房间便跪，膝行着过去，虔诚地吻了少爷平放在地上的皮鞋尖。

“想我？”

“想得不得了。”他抱住那人双膝，语气里带了点撒娇。

“那就脱吧。”

少爷自始至终垂着眼，没再作任何表示。

阿晋低头，一点点舔掉自己射到地上的白浊，却听到少爷极轻极浅的叹息，“东南亚那边有新的地皮，替我踩好。”

“是。”

“还有，到了那边，外人面前，记得喊我洪先生。”

“……是。”

“阿晋，所有人里头，我最喜欢的就是你，不要叫我失望。”

“谢谢，洪先生。”

教官说过，“爱”是每一个杀手的致命弱点——爱，让人变得善妒而盲目。

教官问过他，喜欢男人还是喜欢女人。阿晋想了想，反问一句，有什么区别吗？

他不爱男人，也不爱女人。

他自始至终只忠心于一人。

可惜他善妒。

十二岁那年，洪家老宅那只皮毛柔顺的猫，被他吓跑以后，竟被他再找到。

窝在一个漂亮姑娘手里，懒洋洋地眯着眼。

“那猫呢？”少爷从老宅里出来，阿晋便紧跟着上去打伞，少爷看一眼阿晋脚边，竟是空落落的，便随口问了一句。

“逃了，就杀了，留了张皮毛。”阿晋一手细心地挡在车顶，漫不经心地答了一句。

没有什么是得不到的，若全天下负你，杀光便是了。

-Fin-


End file.
